CLINICAL CORE: CORE B - PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The Clinical Core (Core B) of the Johns Hopkins Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (JHADRC) has seven specific aims, including: (1) to recruit and follow a diverse cohort of subjects, working with the Outreach Recruitment and Engagement Core (Core E); priority will be given to maintaining approximately 30% representation of minorities, primarily African-Americans, among the study subjects; (2) to perform annual standardized medical, neurologic, psychiatric and neuropsychological evaluations of the participants enrolled in the JHADRC, (3) assist the Biomarker Core (Core F) in collecting and storing blood and cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) specimens and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scans from JHADRC participants, (3) to provide well-characterized subjects to IRB-approved research associated with the JHADRC, (4) working with the Neuropathology Core (Core D), to maintain a high autopsy rate (>70% of deceased autopsied), (6) to participate in collaborative research with other ADRCs, including multi-center research related to ADRD, and (7) working with the Data Core (Core C) and the Biomarker Core, share clinical data, brain images and specimens with the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC) and the National Centralized Alzheimer's Disease Repository (NCRAD). Through these efforts, Core B strives to: (1) support investigators associated with the JHADRC with key resources, (2) promote new and expanded research activities locally and nationally, and (3) facilitate training of young investigators, including those supported through the Research Education Component (REC).